Interval Of Time
by ArchAnime
Summary: Sequel to FLEETING EPOCH CHANGE. After getting back to the feudal era, Kagome decides she wants to go to college. Inuyasha follows and the mates have some fluffy, great experiences. Full sum inside!


**Interval Of Time**

* * *

_**"Finally!" I know it must be the word going through many of your heads. "I sequel to Fleeting Epoch Change!" I know, I know. It's what I said too. Something just popped into my head. If I would have kept up with Fleeting Epoch Change it would have been my most popular fiction, besides 'An Unbreakable Love'. I regret ending it so soon. If I had known you would all like it so much that would never have happened.**__**

* * *

**_

_**Summary: (Sequel to Fleeting Epoch Change) After finally getting back to the feudal era, Kagome decides she wanted to go through college before fully settling down. Inuyasha decides as her mate he must follow her to this 'college' because he would be hard for him to handle three days away from her, so of course he would not stand the time Kagome would have to dedicate to get a college to degree. So Inuyasha and Kagome head off the college together. Find out what awaits them in 'Interval Of Time'.**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Offensive Language**_

_**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Going Away****

* * *

**

**Recap: **In the prequel Inuyasha and Kagome got stuck in the modern era together. Inuyasha went to school and what not. The ended up getting married. In the final chapter they were back in the feudal era. (Honestly you have to read it to understand. Click my user name if you don't know how to see my other fan fictions.) **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

Kagome hummed to herself quietly as she walked to short walk home from the deli. She had just done some quick shopping for ramen. She needed to really make sure Inuyasha was in a good mood when she told him her news about college and all.

The air brushed lightly against her skin and her cheeks paled a tad. It was sort of chilly for a summer afternoon. The miko ignored it. She was in to well a mood to let something so simple worry her. _'I wonder what mom is making for dinner...'_ Kagome thought momentarily. If her mother wasn't cooking it would be fine for Kagome to make the evening meal. She needed to get a better hang on it: Being the wife of an always hungry, hanyou and all. _'I know her, dad, and grandfather will be so happy to here the news... Gramps especially... Will Sota care?'_

Sota had been so busy with his own life lately she felt as though her would never have time to listen to her news. For heaven's sake! The boy was twelve! Not even a teen yet and he tried to act like an adult. He stayed out past curfew and always had calls for him. At least his grades were still going well... Kagome was a little jealous of her brother. He did not have to deal with demons and the thoughts of the consequences for his minor actions yet. Kagome had been like that at a time, but she matured up and then met Inuyasha and the others and being there really taught her to be more responsible. _'Mom really should give him a talking to... I would have Inuyasha do it, but Kami knows that would be a huge mistake. Inuyasha would probably make matters worse.'_

Opening the door to the Higurashi shrine, Kagome slipped off her shoes and shut the door behind her. She could here talking in the other room. Apparently everyone was watching television in the living room. If they were gathered it would be the perfect time to tell them. She dropped her bags on the table and moved on.

As soon as Kagome entered the living room she realized Inuyasha was not there. She she hesitated and then headed for the stairs. She decided that Inuyasha would be the first to know since he would be the angry one. The others would jump for joy. It was better to tell the stubborn half demon away from the others anyway. Kagome did not want him making another scene in front of her family. He had made much to many already.

Kagome entered her room slowly. She noticed her mate sitting in a chair and staring out the window. His velvety ears twitched and his head turned to face her slowly. Kagome first recognized his eyes. The amber warps the sucked her in so deeply she could sometimes not get out on her own. His handsome, royal features and lean and hard body. She was drawn, but had to ignore all the emotions bubbling up inside of her. She had something to tell him. It wasn't the time to think dirty. She had forever to do that.

"Finally, you're back!" Obviously Inuyasha had lost a good amount of patience waiting for her to return.

"Well I had to make sure to get as much ramen as possible without getting smashed ones."

"Ramen?"

"What did you think I would have to get?"

"I don't know, but we already have plenty of Ramen."

"Well this is my gift to you. They're on the table and their all yours." Kagome placed her hands on her hips and grinned. She could see the glitter in Inuyasha's eyes, but that glitter darkened to one of suspicion. "What?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Aren't you happy I got you ramen?"

"Why would you suddenly buy ramen. We were arguing earlier."

"Can't I buy you a make-up gift?"

"Feh. I don't want any make-up gifts."

"Would you rather us keep fighting?"

"..." Inuyasha stood up ready to leave. He didn't want to be sat again. Not today. He had such a headache.

"Wait... just s... take a seat." Kagome pushed on Inuyasha's shoulders lightly and he sat on the bed. "There's something we need to talk about." Inuyasha knew it was not just an apology gift. There was more to the ramen.

"What?" Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha. "Well... you do remember what you learned in school about college."

"Some."

"Some... well we'll have to go with that..." Kagome mumbled. "I've decided I want to go. I don't want to settle down in the feudal era just yet. It would make me more secure being able to have a college experience..."

"Absolutely not." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome's face puffed out a little in growing fury.

"You really can't make my choices. If I want to go I _will_ go. With or without your blessing."

"You asked me to stay through school until we graduated. I let you do that. You're not spending everyday day on a college campus and only seeing me on the weekends... what about the others? They wouldn't like it either. Especially since we've been staying away for so long."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up quickly. "I really want to go! I visit them. Don't..." Kagome shook her head back and forth and turned towards the door. _'...Make me feel like a horrible friend...'_ Her mind finished her sentence.

**

* * *

**

**One Month Later**

After the argument between Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome told the rest of her family about her decision. She would just go to a community college. She did not have the attendance or grades for any higher class colleges that she had dreamed of going to as a child.

Kagome had not spoken with Inuyasha since their little fight. He left and she had refused to follow. Her decision was final and the sooner he chose to except that the better. Kagome was leaving today. She had her bags packed and all. She just hoped Inuyasha would come and at least say goodbye to her... She doubted that. They had never been separated for such an extended period of time. Kagome was really worried something had happened to him.

"Are you ready, Dear?" Kagome's mother Kizoku asked. Her father, Shin stood there with a proud expression on his face. Kagome stood there with a suitcase before her parents. Why was she tearing. She wore a huge smile, but lonely tears dripped from her optics and an uneven pace. She missed Inuyasha terribly and she would miss her family as well. She would not be able to come back every weekend. She would have so much study and driving 45 minutes twice every week did not sound so wonderful.

"Wait mom..."

"She's waiting for Inuyasha." Shin stated. Kagome's dad had straightened out a bit. Him and Inuyasha didn't argue as much anymore, but it was obvious they still didn't really like each other.

"Honey, you can not wait for him. If he comes back I'll take him to your dorm, but you need to arrive a few days early. You have a lot to do. Packing. People to meet, places to go. You must get used to the area and know where your classes are..."

"Mom, I know. It's just... never mind. I'll be leaving now."

"Wait..." Inuyasha's voice cut in. Everyone looked his way and Mrs. Higurashi did the first thing she should of done. She grabbed everyone and left the room with them, letting Inuyasha and Kagome talk.

"You came... you were away so long?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm willing to hear another time."

"You're actually going to leave?"

"Well of course! I was not kidding, Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes burned. She was mad and sad at the same time. "You're a real jerk." Kagome turned and went to leave, but Inuyasha gripped her arm and forced her to face him.

"Don't go..."

"I am." Kagome yanked her arm away from him. "If you would have visited this past month we could have spent more time, but right now our time is up for who knows how long." Kagome stopped herself. Saying that made her heart sink. She stepped forward and placed to careful hands on Inuyasha's chest. You could feel his lean muscle through the haori. "I'm sorry for this. I don't want to leave you here." She was so quiet, as if her anger was replaced with regret and guilt. Inuyasha gently pulled her in and preened her hair with his hands.

"Stupid girl. It's not like we wont see each other soon. Don't cry over it." That was their goodbye for now and in reality it was not a 'good' bye. It was a sad one.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Short and not packed with detail. This is not the best way to start of a fan fiction, but I'm feeling pretty lazy at the moment. My apologies.**_


End file.
